Sergius Turrianus (Skyrim)
Sergius Turrianus é um encantador Imperial e residente do Colégio de Winterhold. Ele também é o autor do livro A Primer on Enchanting. Sergius é professor de nível Especialista em Encantamento, capaz de treinar até o nível 75. Devido a suas habilidades, cidadãos de toda Skyrim o procuram para encantar seus itens; isso significa que ele precisa de uma grande quantidade de pedras da alma e aceitará de bom grado qualquer ajuda. Personalidade Ele dorme no Salão da Aprovação, na segunda sala a esquerda, no segundo andar; todas as noites entre 3 e 11 horas e sempre começa seu dia com um almoço de 1 hora. ao meio dia ele vai para o Salão dos Elementos onde ele vaga até meia noite, parando as 18 horas para o jantar e voltando. Ele também é o motivo da rivalidade entre Nirya e Faralda, já que ambas são marcadas como seus amores secretos. As 23 horas, Nirya irá atrás de Sergius no Salão dos Elementos, onde eles passam uma hora juntos. A meia noite, Sergius volta para seus aposentos onde ele vaga pelo Salão da Aprovação até ir dormir as 3 horas. Equipamentos * Túnica de Alteração Adepto * Botas Feitiços Destruição - Fireball, Firebolt, Flame Cloak, Flames, Frostbite, Frost Cloak, Ice Spike, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Cloak, and Sparks. Alteração - Ironflesh. Restauração - Greater Ward, Healing, Lesser Ward, and Steadfast Ward. Missões * Enchanting Pick-Up: Sergius wants you to pick-up an item from a client for enchanting. (radiant) * Reabastecimento de Padras da Alma: Ajude Sergius a reabastecer sua quantia de pedras da alma. ' The second fetching quest he can offer you is Restocking Soul Gems. Basically, when asked if you can assist him with College business, he will ask for help: "I need some more supplies. Can you help out with that?" You can decline, telling him you have other things to do, which will make him respond: "Yes, well so do I. That's why I was hoping you could help." When you return with the requested amount and type of soul gems, he will take them from you with the words: "So you do. Thank you, this will help quite a bit." Curiosidades * Quando o jogador se aproxima de Sergius, ele revelará o que ele pensa sobre qual é a especialidade do Colégio em Encantamento: *# "Serviços de Encantamento são uma das poucas coisas que nos mantém em contato com o resto de Skyrim".'' '' *# "Eu acho que poderíamos explodir metade de Eastmarch, e as pessoas ainda viriam nos procurar por encantamentos". *# "Os Nórdicos locais podem não gostar muito de nós, mas eles não se importam em ter acesso a armas e armaduras encantadas". * Antes da missão Contenção ser iniciada, ele comentará sobre o Arquimago Savos Aren: "Savos não liga para política. Ele gosta de acreditar que o Colégio é a parte do resto de Skyrim". E ainda complementa com: "Se ele pudesse, Savos flutuaria o Colégio inteiro acima de Skyrim, para que todos os Nórdicos vissem". * Mesmo soando prestativo, he will not enchant anything for you and brush you off with: "I'm sure you can figure it out on your own. If you can't, perhaps Urag has a book you can read." 'If you repeat the question, he will say: ''"No. No I can't. I have enough to keep me busy. View it as a chance to hone your craft." If you choose to end the conversation with a 'thanks for nothing', he will add: "My pleasure." ' '''Although unhelpful when it comes to enchanting, he will be more than helpful when asked for training: ''"You've come to the right place. I'd be happy to teach you." ' '''He will not really participate much in the crisis concerning the Eye of Magnus, although he will be in the courtyard after the clash between Arch-Mage Savos Aren and Ancano, yelling: ''"The Arch-Mage is dead! Dead!" ''' '''Until the crisis has been resolved, he will only say: ''"Gods, you'd better have something good up your sleeve. I've got nothing left." Like many other College members, he will be able to assist you during the daedric quest The Black Star. At the Shrine of Azuara, devoted worshipper Aranea Ienith will advise you to ask around Winterhold for an elf that studies stars. When confronted with this question, Sergius will be puzzled: "Studies stars? I remember the last time the word 'stars' was flown through the Hall of the Elements. Bad things had happened." Two options are available for an explanation, and both of them will point you towards exiled mage Nelacar. If you ask him what kind of things he is referring to, he will respond: "The kind of things that even the College won't tolerate. Things that can get a wizard exiled for life. There's an Altmer who's staying at the Frozen Hearth. Nelacar. You should speak with him, if you're so curious." You can also ask him if the College is hiding something and he will give you an answer: "Almost the opposite. The College got rid of something... someone, that was too much trouble. There's an Altmer named Nelacar staying at the inn outside the College. You should ask him about it." He rarely engages in conversation with the other College members, although he will small talk with Arcanaeum librarian Urag gro-Shub: Urag: "Keeping busy, Sergius?" Sergius: "As always. The Nords don't ever stop wanting things enchanted." '' '''Urag': "At least it's more money for the College." Sergius: "Perhaps, but it just means more work for me." His claims about how the Nords need their weapons enchanted holds true when you ask him if there is anything you can help him with. One of his tasks is a simple fetching quest, Enchanting Pick-Up, where you will fetch a weapon from a randomly determined citizen in Skyrim or Solstheim, pick up an item that needs enchanting, bring it to Sergius, and then deliver it back to the citizen once it's been enchanted. When asked about it, Sergius will say: "Sure is. I've got another client -- wants me to do some enchanting. You can do the pick-up for me, if you want." or "There's more enchanting to be done. You can acquire whatever it is and bring it back here, and I'll take care of it." If you decline, he will be mildly annoyed: "Perhaps some other time." If you accept, he will hand you the name and location of the citizen: "All right. Be quick about it, will you? This is a good way for the College to bring in some money. Here's the name and location of the client." When you return with the item, he will take it with the words: "Ah, yes. Thank you. I'll get to work on this right away." or "I'll add it to the list of things I need to take care of. Thank you." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros do Colégio de Winterhold Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Imperiais Categoria:Imperiais